Vincit omnia veritas lat
by Nanda Magnail
Summary: "A vida, meus caros, é uma mistura terrível de preto e branco com algumas pinceladas de castanho que fazem tudo parecer valer à pena." Ouro no V Challenge Nasty&Filthy, do 6V. DRACO/HERMIONE.


**Título:** Vincit Omnia Veritas Lat.  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Nanda Magnail.  
><strong>Censura:<strong> T.  
><strong>Nota:<strong> Fanfic escrita para o V Challenge Nasty & Filthy, e escolhi o desafio número IV (_citação_: Na minha memória – tãocongestionada – e no meu coração – tão cheio de marcas e poços – você ocupa um dos lugares mais bonitos, de Caio Fernando Abreu; _sentimento_: saudade; _item_: caos; e utilizei o _bônus_, que era esquecimento).

* * *

><p><strong>VINCIT OMNIA VERITAS LAT<strong>

_Por Nanda Magnail_

* * *

><p><em>.#.<em>

_In a darkened room_

_Beyond the reach of God's faith_

_Lies the wounded, the shattered remains of love betrayed_

_.#._

Oito horas da noite e ela ainda está em meus braços. Rendeu-se ao reino de Morfeu assim que havia tocado o paraíso, impedindo-me com o seu peso morno que eu assim a acompanhasse. Enquanto esperava o sono me alcançar, continue acariciando o emaranhado de cachos, desfazendo delicadamente os nós por entre meus dedos. Minha amada se remexeu em meu abraço e murmurou algo incompreensível.

O que está sonhando, Hermione? Estaria eu em sua mente agora? Seria eu importante para você?

Não eram respostas que estavam ao meu alcance.

Abre os seus olhos, morena. Não vê que carrega o meu coração na mão? Que controla minha mente e minha alma e todo o meu ser com os seus sorrisos e olhares? Você não é essa ingênua, minha querida.

Respiro em seu pescoço e a aperto ainda mais contra meu corpo. Ela me sorri e pede para dormir, mas o meu silêncio faz com que abra os olhos castanhos que tanto admiro e me encare na penumbra do quarto. O seu sorriso não estava mais lá – talvez fora apagado pelas incertezas e medos no meu olhar -, e ela desfaz meu abraço com um movimento delicado, mas ao mesmo tempo determinado. Recolhe as roupas do chão, veste-se rapidamente, deixa um beijo delicado em meus lábios pedintes, recusa a minha mão estendida e o convite para ficar uma noite inteira.

_Eu volto logo_.

Sorriu mais uma vez antes de fechar a porta do quarto, e ouço-a correr até a saída da minha mansão. Eu sabia que não voltaria. Havia um marido a esperando em casa, e apesar dessa cama e todo o meu amor, ela não desistiria dele. Sempre desistia de _mim_, todas as noites, a cada novo pedido mudo, deixando-me escutar o eco dos seus saltos em fuga.

Oito e meia da noite e ela corre para longe de mim. Mais uma vez.

_.#._

Às vezes ele via olhos castanhos refletidos no espelho e se pegava pensando em como era enxergar o mundo com eles. Se a visão seria suja com aquela imundice espalhada nas íris. Algumas vezes, conseguia reconhecer os olhos que, por alguma razão, julgava amar.

_.#._

Duas horas da tarde e ela ainda não havia aparecido. O tic tac insistente do relógio retumbava em minha mente como aviso de um desastre. Eu continuava a aguardá-la, ansioso e temeroso como sempre, e quanto mais os ponteiros trabalhavam, mais preocupado ficava. Era assaltado por minhas próprias perguntas sobre o que teria acontecido, suposições que iam além do meu controle naquela hora. Quando a porta se abriu, eu estava à beira do desespero.

Ela parecia consternada, ira e fragilidade dominando um mesmo corpo. Continuou apoiada na porta, encarando-me enraivada com seus olhos banais mas ainda assim incomuns. Aproximei-me, e ela ergueu um das mãos, pedindo que continuasse onde estava. Minhas próprias mãos formigavam de vontade de tocá-la, senti-la. Bem no fundo de minha cabeça, ainda conseguia ouvir o incessante relógio contar minha tortura.

– Eu estou grávida.

O tempo parou. Fico estático onde estou, observando-a largar a maçaneta e segurar delicadamente o ventre pouco protuberante. Sinto dificuldade ao respirar e minha garganta trava por um segundo enquanto vejo a cena. Ainda absorvia a ideia quando ela me encarou novamente, desta vez com um brilho indecifrável nos olhos que julgava conhecer tão bem. O tempo parou.

– O bebê é do Ron.

Ela sorriu. Meu amor revelou-se agridoce e dissimulada enquanto me encarava, vendo minhas barreiras cederem com o peso de suas palavras. Dei um passo em falso, cambaleei; Hermione percebeu. Não moveu nenhum músculo perante a minha falsa queda, mostrando sua indiferença para comigo. Umedeci os lábios secos, percebendo o quanto era difícil engolir a saliva. Podia sentir o gosto do fracasso em minha língua, amargo, _horrível_. Ela ainda me observava.

– Você sabe a importância disso, não é? Não haverá próximas vezes. Nós nunca existimos. Ron é o amor da minha vida e não irei estragar o meu futuro casamento pelos seus caprichos.

Ela deu um passo para trás, sem desviar seus olhos dos meus. Deu meia volta, e durante uma batida de coração, roguei em pensamentos para que voltasse e desse ao menos um beijo de despedida, um tapa ou um adeus, qualquer coisa além dessa indiferença.

– HERMIONE!

Grito seu nome e corro em direção às escadas, onde ainda posso ouvir o som dos saltos contra o piso frio da Mansão Malfoy, palco de tantas outras tragédias e despedidas. Antes que pudesse reagir, ouço-a fechar com brusquidão a porta de entrada e aparatar para longe de mim.

As últimas palavras dela ecoam em minha mente como um mantra do qual não consigo me desfazer. Sinto frio, e percebo que ela não irá mais voltar. Por um momento, eu a odeio. Odeio-a mais que tudo na face da Terra, e agora posso dizê-lo, pois consigo ver claramente todas as cores da vida – da dela, da minha e daquela que nós não tivemos a chance de viver.

A vida, meus caros, é uma mistura terrível de preto e branco com algumas pinceladas de castanho que fazem tudo parecer valer à pena. E agora revelo uma das verdades do mundo: o amor é uma mentira. Se ele realmente existisse, _ela_ estaria aqui, e não contando as boas novas para o Weasley. Ou talvez procurando outro alguém para participar de seus jogos mesquinhos. No fundo, eu sempre soube que ela só precisava de alguém para machucar.

Três e vinte e quatro da tarde e ela havia desistido de mim.

_.#._

Às vezes ele sentia uma dor no peito, um vazio que ele não sabia explicar. Isso acontecia quando sentava em sua poltrona perto da janela, onde podia ver o jardim que odiava, mas que por alguma razão o fazia lembrar-se dela. Ela gostava de flores e crianças e muitas outras coisas que não conseguia recordar, mas onde ela estava agora? Pensou e pensou e pensou e se perguntou quem era ela afinal.

_.#._

Seis horas da manhã e ela estava na primeira página do Profeta Diário.

Foi dessa maneira, tomando meu café, despreocupadamente indiferente ao mundo, que soube da notícia. Uma foto dela junto ao marido e o filho sardento revelava que Hermione Granger havia ido a óbito na madrugada dessa terça-feira ao dar a luz uma menina natimorta. Ainda na página, afirmava que família e amigos estavam desolados.

Senti vontade de vomitar. Meu estômago embrulhou assim que fui até a página sete, onde toda a vida de minha amada era contada. Senti raiva, pois ninguém a conheceria como eu conheci. Senti medo, pois, na verdade, havia muito mais em Hermione que palavras vazias e glórias passadas.

Mas agora não havia mais nada. Só vazio.

Seis e quatro da manhã e ela estava morta.

_.#._

Às vezes um menino vinha visitá-lo. Tinha o corpo magro, cabelos em um tom de loiro escuro e olhos mortos, que sempre ficavam à beira de lágrimas quando lhe era perguntado o nome. Conversavam durante horas, mas algumas destas conversas eram bastante silenciosas, onde havia troca de olhares sem reconhecimento de sua parte.

Uma vez, o menino perguntou se ele conseguia lembrar seu nome. "O homem, menino, é o caos organizado, uma pequena partícula no universo que vive e tem consciência, mas que, no final de tudo, é apenas uma pequena parte do todo. Nada mais, nada menos. Vai embora, mas o que deixa para trás é importante. Veja aquela flor bem ali", ele apontou para a janela, onde o vermelho e dourado da rosa se destacava, "Não é bonita? Ela vai morrer semana que vem, mas você não irá se esquecer dela tão fácil. Talvez por essa conversa ou pela perfeição de suas cores, mas será difícil você não se lembrar dela, ou ao menos o sentimento que ela lhe trouxe." O menino acenou com a cabeça, procurando sua resposta subentendida nas palavras do avô.

No fim da tarde, sentado em frente à janela, observando o jardim que amava e odiava, aquelas palavras fizeram todo o sentido do mundo.

_.#._

Na época em que seus cabelos não eram tão brancos e os anos ainda não o haviam alcançado por completo, gostava de contar as horas. Fazia sem pensar, limitando o momento e testando seu raciocínio. Hoje, sem seu relógio de pulso, gostava de sentar e observar os dias passarem, adivinhando que horas seriam.

Ele também tentava adivinhar quem ela era. Algumas vezes conseguia recordar, porém o nome escorregava feito água entre dedos imaginários. Fechava os olhos e podia sentir o aperto no peito e a sensação quase tangível da perda precoce de algo precioso. Era nesses momentos que quase conseguia se lembrar dela. O máximo era olhos castanhos refletindo no espelho e a rosa vermelho-dourada que havia morrido tempo atrás. De um jeito ou de outro, sabia que a mulher o havia marcado, mesmo esquecendo seu nome e feições. Mas logo desistia de saber, porque o mais importante estava com ele o tempo todo – o sentimento que ela havia deixado.

_.#._

* * *

><p><strong>Música:<strong> In A Darkened Room - Skid Row.

**N/A:** O título significa _a verdade vence todas as coisas_. Eu escrevi corridinho para entrar no prazo e a fanfic não foi betada, desculpem. Espero que ainda assim gostem e deixem reviews, gatinhos.

**UPDATE:** A fanfic ficou em primeiro lugar no challenge, tô morrendo de orgulho.


End file.
